Bella's Night
by heartxofxblack
Summary: Bella wants to have sex. They do it once then the next time Edward looses it.LEMONS! people please read and review this is my first fan fic so i want to know if you like it! I suck at summeries!
1. First Time

**A/N **I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Those were created by Stephenie Meyer..who's books i love!

LEMONS! Rated M for sexual content If you don't like don't read...

R&R PLEASE!

This is my first fanfic...so it might just suck!!!

_

* * *

_

_I'm finally getting the chance to be with him. My love, Edward._

_I've been waiting to finally be alone with him for what seems like years..._

_I finally get the chance to tell him what i really want. I want him_

_to make me whole. I want our puzzle to finally be complete. I want him..._

I heard a knock at the door, which made me loose my train of thought.

I run down stairs to find my love at the door.

"Good evening my Bella" Edward said and then gave me a peck on the cheek. I nearly fainted at the feeling of his cool lips to my warm cheek. I smiled and led him up to my room. "where's-"

"Oh he went fishing with Billy for the weekend. He wont be home till late tomorrow." I cut him off as the smile on my face got bigger.

"Oh good" he said

"Yes very" I answered seductively. I sat down on the bed and then patted the spot next to me. Edward automatically took a seat.

We sat there for what felt like forever, just staring into each others eyes in silence. Damn his eyes are beautiful. I finally broke our silence with a gentle kiss on his lips. I felt his tounge brush my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly accepted and our tounges battled for dominance. I pushed him on the bed and got on top of him with out breaking the kiss._ God he's a good kisser. _

He pulls at my shirt and I help him ease it off. Which makes us break our kiss. I then take off his shirt so we're even. We continue to kiss. I feel him unhook my bra and he tries so hard not to break the kiss. I smile at that. He begins to work his mouth down my neck, to my collar bone, and then to my breast. He plays with my nipples till they are hard and then he gives my breast little kisses around the nipple. He then starts to suck my nipples. A small moan escapes me as he continues to suck at my breast. He then comes back up to kiss me.

I trail my hands down his sculpted stomach. I continue down south until i reach my destination. I rub his bulge through his pants and make him moan. I start undoing his belt only i go slow, wanting to torture him.

"God Bella! How slow can you go!" he whined as i slowly undid the zipper. I finally finished with the zipper and pulled down his pants leaving him in just his boxers. He did the same with me...without being so slow. Actually he did it quite fast. I stared down at his bulge.

One thing led to the next..just how i wanted this night to be.

I run my hands back down his stomach to his boxers. I push his boxers off and he helps. I grab is cock and slowly start to pump it. He starts to moan. I'm quite satisfied by his moans and go down and lick the head of his cock. I start to put it in my mouth inch by inch. Licking my way down his shaft. I start bobbing my head, faster and faster. He's starting to moan and groan a lot louder by this time...

"Bella...I'm..." he yelled out. I keep going and he reaches his climax and I was surprised when nothing came out.

I made my way back up to his mouth to give him a nice deep kiss. I feel him run his hands down my body feeling everywhere. He then pushes off my panties and flips us over.

"May I Bella?" he askes not only with his mouth but with is gorgeous eyes too. I just nodded and smiled He sticks one cool finger into me and slowly starts pumping. He adds a second and soon a third and starts to pump much faster. I was about to come but he stopped. I grunted at him. He only looked at me with his loving eyes.

"Okay Bella, its going to hurt. Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked in a soothing voice

"Yes. Edward please I want you...no I need you..." and with that he slowly entered me until he got to my hymen. He began to give a very loving kiss to destract me and slowly broke the barrier. I winced in pain and he stopped.

"Edward please..don't stop...please just don't stop." He began to pump slowly gaining speed with each thrust. I was feeling him all over.

"Edward faster baby, faster!!!" I screamed as I was coming closer to my climax. He obeyed my command and began going at vampire speed. He probably could have broken me. I'm surprised he didn't. I was getting very close and knew he was too by the look on his face. We both climaxed together.

He collapsed on top of me and whispered lovingly in my ear "Bella...I love you so much"

"I love you too Edward. I'm happy we did this tonight...I'm happy you're mine" He pulled out and we both snuggled up and I fell asleep entangled in each other...

* * *

**A/N **That was my first lemon...well my first fanfic too...but it was a lemon! lol Hope your hormones had fun! 

You likey? You Reviewy! Tell me what I can change or add..thanks for reading!!!!!


	2. Fun day with Edward

**A/N** like i said before. I don't own the characters...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Bella sweetie. Its morning." He whispered lovingly in my ear. He always did in the morning. And every morning I wake up like this... 

"Huh!? No! Sleep good...please like 10 more minutes..." I whined as i drifted back to sleep.

"Okay I'll let you slide this one time...but thats only 'cause we had a rough night..." he answered

Ten minutes later

"Bella honey. You need to wake up now. We have to get you ready for today." he said soothingly

"What are we doing today...is Alice dragging me shopping again? 'Cause I have more than enough clothes to last me through 2 years.."

"Hm? No. This has nothing to do with Alice dear. It's just you and me today Bella." he said with his crooked smile that he always had.

"Oh okay."

"So Bella...I'm going to run home and change while you get yourself ready okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you In a bit then" I said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He left me there in my cold room alone..I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to take a nice hot shower.

When I was done I walked to my room with just a towel on, hoping Edward was still at his house. I walked in and to my surprise he was there...I quickly grabbed my clothes off my bed, gave Edward a quick smile, and headed back to the bathroom to change.

When I came back he wasn't there. "Edward?" I called out.

"I'm down here Bella"

I raced down stairs. Half way down I smelled something.. "Edward are you cooking?"

"Yes Bells I'm making you some breakfast." he said turning around and giving me a big smile.

"Oh well you didn't really have to...i could have made some pop-tarts or something easy..so we could start the day a little faster..."

"Oh but Bella this is part of our day." He walked over to me and gave me one of the sweetest kisses he's ever given me. I felt weak in the knees as his cool lips met mine. I felt my heart start to beat rapidly. I wasn't breathing...he broke away.

"Bella! Breathe!!" I took in a deep breath and soon I was back to normal. "what am I going to do with you Bella."

He made a plate of eggs, bacon, and some toast for me. He sat there quietly as I ate.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as I took my last bite of toast.

"Well I was thinking we could go to the meadow and just hang out for a while there..."

"Oh! Yes lets do that!!" _or do it..._ thats more what I was thinking at the time. After last night I wanted more. Its like I couldn't get enough of his gorgeous body. So pale and so cool. His hands touching me everywhere. Caressing all over my body...and he couldn't possibly get me pregnant..so basically as long as he doesn't loose control...we're all good.

We went down to the meadow and I got to see him glitter in the sun. I always felt like it was my first time seeing him like that. It was so amazing. We lied down in the grass of the meadow together, holding hands. I turned my head toward his and gave him a passionate kiss. We continued this for a few until he got on top of me and broke the kiss. "Bella you are one amazing person..." he said and kissed me once more.

We stopped kissing and he picked me up. "Bella I'm going to run to my house. Close your eyes so you don't get sick please"

He began to run. I could feel the cool crisp air against my cheeks...

Edward had stopped. We were at his house. He gave me a peck on the cheek and set me down. I nearly fell over but he caught me. He looked me in the eyes and knew what I wanted...

"Bella..."

* * *

A/N Did you like. more lemons coming your way in the next chapter which will probably be up tonight or tomorrow...i don't go to school so i do work and then write it go quick since they are short chapters and i have ideas waiting! So review! tell me what i can add and change! thanks !! 


	3. Leaving you

**A/N** I still don't own the characters...damn why!! lol kidding

* * *

"Bella..i can see the lust in your eyes.." Edward said, examining my eyes once more. "but we can't tonight. I have to hunt. I'm very hungry." 

"Yeah I know I can see it in your eyes." I looked at his eyes like he did with mine. They were very dark. He indeed was hungry. "how much can you eat in one night?"

"About a gallons worth of blood" he answered her. "Why?"

"Well...You go hunt tonight. And tomorrow...we can have ourselves some more fun! How does that sound?" she asked looking down at her feet

"Bella that sounds like a great idea...but do you really think I can hold myself..i might loose control. I really don't want to do that..."

"Edward I really want you though"

"Bella I know" he lifted up my face and looked into my eyes "really I do Bella...but this is for your safety. I'm leaving for the weekend to hunt. The night I get back I promise..."

"What am I going to do while you're gone though. I'm not going shopping so don't say it!"

"Well Alice, Jasper and I are all going. So you can hang out with Emmet..." he said

"Okay..." she looked back down at her feet. "well there is one more person"

"NO! Bella I don't want that dog to be around you! All he wants is to get into your pants Bella!"

"Jake isn't a monster...well he is technically. But thats not it."

"Bella I just want you to be safe."

"Jake is my best friend Edward! He would never want to hurt me!" tears started to flood my eyes. Jake is my best friend and we've known each other almost all of their lives. It's been awhile since we last saw each other anyway.

"Bella, honey. I really want you not to get hurt while I'm gone. Do you notice that when you're around that puppy something bad always happens?"

"You have a point there.."

"See! Bella I need to hunt. I can't hold off any longer. I can't stay here and baby you."

"Yes Edward I know. I'll stay and hang out with Emmet if it makes you feel any better." I said and looked up at his face. I know it would make him happy but I also know that it would make me unhappy... but I wasn't going to go and actually tell him that!

About and hour later

"Okay Bella I want you to behave yourself okay" he said then gave me a kiss on my forehead

"yes sir!!" I joked. They were gone in minutes leaving just Emmet and I alone..._great...I'm stuck with some big ass tough guy I hardly know...

* * *

_

**A/N **I know I said there would be lemons in this chapter. But my ideas took a turn into a different direction. The next chapter for sure will have lemons! Which will be up tomorrow!!!


	4. Loose yourself

**A/N **When will I be owning these characters!!!! I want them! Oh well I still don't own them!!

* * *

"Bella!! I'm home!" He crawled through my window..._what time is it! _I look back at the clock 6:38 am 

"EDWARD! Do you have any idea what time it is!!!"

"Uh...oh! I'm sorry Bella. I'll just sit and wait for a few more hours...sorry again"

10:00 right on the dot...

"Bella!! I'm home!" he yelled out again. He pulled me out of bed and gave me a hug. "aren't you happy I'm back Bella!"

"Yes Edward I am. But you're going to wake up Charlie..."

"Oh he's back?"

"Yeah he came back Saturday night. They didn't catch any fish so they gave up."

"Oh...Bella!! I'm home!" I rolled my eyes.. "S-sorry..I'm kind of happy to be home..to have you tonight."

"I can tell..." I said. He gently pressed his lips to mine...how did I survive two days without feeling his cool lips on mine? He shoved his tongue into my mouth and began to explore my mouth.

"Impatient aren't we.." I breathed. We kissed again.

"Edward we can't do this here...and not now I just woke up.."

"Right...right...uh..I'll be back around 6 be ready...look nice...don't eat."

"Ready, nice, no eating. Got it!"

"Be prepared to have the best night of your life!"

"But that was 2 nights ago!" I whined

"No no no...It will be tonight..Trust me Bella" He gave me a kiss and jumped out the window.

At 4:30 I took a shower then went into my room to find something nice to wear. I opened my closet door..._what the hell do I wear! Okay Bella breath..he said something nice...i wonder how nice... _

I finally threw on a cute little dress that should be good enough. If not then oh well he'll have to live.

I went down stairs to make Charlie his dinner like I always did. He'll have to live with leftovers 'cause I'm not getting all dirty.

"Char...uh..Dad!! Your food is ready!"

"Coming Bells" he came running down stairs. "Bells you aren't eating...and why are you all dressed up?"

"Edward is taking me out tonight...is that okay?"

"Sure Bella sure." _weird normally he doesn't actually want me to be with him...normally he would want me with Jake..._

There was a knock at the door.

"um thats Edward..so yeah I won't be back till late. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah sure have fun.." _he said sure to being out late something is wrong with him...oh well_

I walked to the door opened it and walked out.

"Gorgeous!" I heard him say. I blushed uncontrollably. "Bella...you look beautiful" I only got redder..

He took me to a nice place for dinner then took me back to his house. Nobody was home. Strange.

"Edward where is everyone?"

"I sent them out for a few days..for us..."

"Okay..." and with that he took me in his arms and kissed me. He ran us up to his room and gently set me down on his bed without breaking the kiss. He crawled on top of me. I felt his hand crawl up my shirt, tickling me on its way up to my breast. I shiver under his cold touch.

Wanting more I break our kiss and quickly pull off my dress and bra and then pull off Edward's shirt. I pull him back on top of me making him grunt as he came crashing down on me. His cool body felt great against my warm body. We begin to kiss again. Edward starts to massage my breast roughly. It kinda hurt but still felt really good. I realized Edward was still wearing pants...and I was left in my undies...that had to change!

I started to tug at his pants. He obeyed my command and jerked off his pants. His boxers went with them...he ripped off my underwear. _He's really eager..._

Next thing I know he's shoving three fingers into me. And Damn it was too much for me to take and I screamed out in pain. He keeps on going ignoring my screams. _Something isn't right...this isn't my Edward..._

"EDWARD! That hurts...that really hurts!" I screamed out

"I bet it does Bella." He looked at me with his teeth showing..._oh no he's lost it...totally lost...great I'm going to be raped and killed _Or so I thought...

"Edward! You need to snap out of it!" I yelled out. "Edward!!"

"Bella? Whats wrong...is some...oh shit! Bella...I-I'm sorry! Bella..." next thing I know he runs out of the room crying like a baby...though I wouldn't call him a baby I guess..but he was crying..

I run out of his room to the stair case. I see him sitting on the couch...naked...i couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him sitting on the couch naked, crying and in front of a huge window that was open wide!

"Edward?" I slowly walk down the stairs. He got up off the couch

"Bella! I'm sorry I..I don't know what got into me...I never..." he was cut off by more sobs. I ran over to him and held him tight in my arms. "I didn't think..." he looked down at my leg. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap! _There it was...running down my leg. Blood...

"Bella...go clean up thats what got me started I don't want it happening again!" I just stood there looking at him. "BELLA! GO!!" I ran up stairs to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

I took a shower and quickly got dressed. I walked into his room he was sitting there on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Edward?"

"Bella..." he whispered. "Bella..I never wanted to hurt you. I've never gone insane like that.. I'm so sorry. Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes Edward, I do..I love you too much!"

"Bella! I almost lost it. I could have killed you!!"

"Yes thats true but you snapped out of it. I think it was too soon for you to be doing that...since you just came back from hunting..."

I laid myself next to him on the bed. He held me close. I slowly drifted to sleep...

I woke up the next morning not knowing where I was. I was freezing thats for sure..Edward had a tight grip around me. My shoulder was soaking wet. I moved my head to see Edward. He looked at me with sad eyes. He's been crying...

"Edward are you okay?"

"No. No Bella I'm not." he cried to me.

"Well talk to me about it. Don't hold it in."

"Bella...I'm scared.."

* * *

**A/N **So how was that? Intense I think. Review!!! Will Bella give in to becoming a Vampire sooner than expected...maybe you have to read to find out...Next chapter will hopefully be up today!! 


	5. The Decision

**A/N** I still don't own the characters. -sigh- oh well...Enjoy!

I just stare at Edward for a while..._he's scared..of course he's scared he could have killed me..but how do I let him know that I understand that he's scared without saying "I know its okay I'm scared too" so normal so basic. I want to let him now its okay to be scared...but how..._

I look into his golden eyes. They were full of tears. "Edward..What can we do that won't make you scared?"

"Bella..you know what the only thing we can do is. You've already said that you aren't ready yet.."

"Edward...That can't be the only option we have..."

"Well then Bella. We're going to wait till you are ready to be come a vampire. I'm too scared I'm going to hurt you." I just sat there taking it all in. I get up and go to the bathroom to take a shower. I need to think about what I should do...

When I get back to the room Edward hasn't moved. I go and snuggle back up with him even though he'll probably make me freezing...

"Edward...we have to tell Charlie that I'm moving out today..."

"Bella! You aren't ready."

"Yes I am Edward."

"Well where are you moving to?"

"Not sure yet..But I want you to be able to be with me without worrying about loosing control of yourself. I love you Edward. This isn't just best for you. Its whats best for me too.."

"Okay. Then I need to get everyone back home. We need to talk to Carlisle about this. We need to see if you can live here...probably with me" The tears in his eyes were gone and a big smile was now on his face.

"Okay...Oh crap! We need to give my mom some sort of explanation too..."

"Yeah we'll work on that. I need to call Alice and get them here as fast as possible." he said as he pulled out his phone from his pants. He quickly dialed a number and him and Alice were soon talking very fast. I missed most of what Edward said.

"Okay they're on there way."

"How long till they get here?" I asked

"10 minutes maybe. They just went out to hunt a little more I guess." he explained

"Oh okay"

About 10 or 15 minutes later everyone was in the living room. Edward and I were sitting on the bench by the piano. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmet were on the couches and Alice and Jasper were on the floor.

"So whats going on?" Jasper asked. Edward opened his mouth to talk bur Alice jumped at it first.

"Bella and Edward were...um doing it and Edward just about lost it. Edward is scared that if they try again that he might kill Bella..." Alice said. "Edward told me the whole story."  
"And Edward and I talked about it and...I think I'm ready" I explained

"Bella are you sure?" Carlisle asked

"Yes I am" I answered. "But is it okay if I stay here with you...I'm afraid of the things I might do with Charlie."

"Yes. You are welcome here Bella. Of course its okay if you stay with us..." Carlisle said

"Okay then I really would like this done as soon as possible.." I said I was full of fear of what might happen after.

"Okay you need to get to your dad and tell him you're moving out. We need to come up with something to tell him. Obviously we wont lie about you living here...but we need to kinda lie about whats going on." Edward told me

"Yeah I can see that. I don't want Charlie and Rene to freak out about me becoming a vampire...Especially Rene...I don't want her to come all the way across the country just to freak out..."I said

"Yeah. So we'll tell Charlie that you will be marrying Edward sometime next year. Since you're already engaged it only sounds right." Carlisle said

"Charlie doesn't know we're engaged...but okay that just might work." I sighed "Edward as much as I hate to say it. I need you to help me out with this." I looked at Edward he smiled at me. I smiled back  
"Okay Bella" he said. He took hold of my hand and gently kissed my fingers.

"So when are you going to tell Charlie?" Alice asked

"Today...I think we should leave now..." I answered  
"Yeah thats a good idea" And with that Edward and I were out the door and in his car. Edward made the Volvo come to life and soon he was pulling 100 mph. By this time I'm used to him driving insanely fast. We pulled up to the house. The cruiser was still there..we walked into the house and Charlie was sitting on the couch.

"Uh Char..Dad can we talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure whats up Bells..Edward?" Charlie got up and sat down at the table. We joined him.

"Well dad...um"

"Well Charlie. Bella and I are...engaged..."  
"You're what!?" he looked worried...

"Dad we're engaged..and I'm going to be moving in with Edward and his family."

"Bella.." he said. You could tell he didn't quite know how to handle this.

"Dad its okay. I'm getting older anyway" _older. _That word makes me cringe! "I'm 18 I don't need to live under my parents roof anymore."

"Yes Bella I understand but-" I cut him off...

"So I'm moving out of here and in with Edward Okay" and with that I stormed up to my room, roughly pulling Edward with me. I shut the door behind me and grabbed my suit cases.

"Edward you empty out the dresser and I'll get the closet. Then we'll grab all my boxes from under my bed and throw everything else in."  
"Got-" he opened up the drawer revealing all my bras and panties...oh well! He pulled out a black lacy bra with red straps. "Bella I never knew you had bras like this...It seems...so not you"

"Edward...just empty the drawer..."

In about 3 hours my room was done. We took everything and put it all in Edwards Volvo. I didn't actually think it would all fit but Edward made it fit.

We got back to the house and took my stuff up to Edwards room.

"Carlisle? When can this happen? Since its going to take 3 days to recover..." I asked not sure what I wanted.

"Um whenever you want? I can do it tonight if you would like.."  
"Yes that sounds good...but...Edward? Would you do it please?"

**A/N** whats next I wonder??? lol Will Edward agree to do it? Wait and see...also REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	6. Authors Note

Authors note! Please read.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. I've been struggling with school and haven't had any good ideas. I'm hoping to have something new up in the next two weeks since I have plenty of time thanks to Christmas break.

If I don't have anything up by the beginning of next year...then well...consider the story over. I'll probably take it down. It's not worth leaving if people are left hanging...

But hopefully that wont be happening.

Thanks and sorry again.


	7. 3 Days

**A/N:** as usual I don't own the characters.

And people...QUIT TELLING ME VAMPIRES CAN'T CRY! I know...its my story though! Not yours! -sticks out tongue in a childish way-

Anyway I know I said it would be a few days but I got ideas magically! Lol This took me hours. ..like 4 or 5 maybe...it usually takes me an hour to get a chapter done..but oh well...anyway sorry 'bout that didn't need to explain crap...

Please enjoy the story and try our popcorn! Thank you lol (major boredom!)

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Bella...I really think Carlisle should do it. He's much more experienced..." he said.

"Edward!" I whined. "I would much rather you do it for me..." I was scared and I wanted Edward to do it for me. Mostly because I'm much more comfortable with him than I am with Carlisle. Obviously! I looked up at Edward with eyes begging him. "Edward...please" I whispered to him.

"Okay." he sighed "I'll do it. I'm going to hate every second of it Bella" He crouched down next to me and took my hand. "Bella...are you sure?"

"Edward. Just do it before I take it back please"I pleaded

And with that Edward gave me a deep kiss and went for my neck. I gripped his hand as he bit down on me, a tear falling from my eyes...

That was the last thing I remembered...

**Edward POV**

**Day one 9am (day after she was bitten)**

I stayed with her the whole time. Never letting go of her hand. All through the night she whimpered and screamed. It was hard for me to handle. She yelled for me in her sleep. I could tell they were nightmares she was having. She would wake up dazed every few hours and slowly drift back into sleep. She never looked peaceful...

"Ugh...ow my neck" she said grabbing for her neck. She jumped up and fell to the floor "Who the fuck are you?! Oh Edward...sorry."

"Bella lets get you back on the bed." I lifted her up and onto the bed. "how are you feeling?"

"My neck hurts like hell...and I'm all dizzy"

"Thats very normal Bells. Anything else?" I asked. She nodded no and was soon asleep again...

**Day 2 afternoon**

"How is she doing Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"No nightmares I think. She hasn't moved all night. She's been asleep for hours. Should I try and wake her?"

"No! You must not disturb her. She's still phasing and you need to just give her some time. Its almost over anyway."

I sat there watching her wince and twitch in pain. She cried my name out too many times to count. And then finally after about 24 hours of sleep she awoke.

"Ed-Edward?"

"Im right here Bella" I took her hand and stared at her eyes "my neck hurts...and im having horrible dreams of you dying Edward..."

"its almost over Bells. Just hang in there. Only one more day." She sat up and I sat next to her on my bed. We talked for hours. She told me about the horrible dreams she had and how it made her feel. In all her dreams I had either killed her or died. It wasn't fun to hear about but I'm glad she was willing to tell me.

**Day 3**

She didn't go back to sleep after that and soon it would be over. Only about 10 more hours and this hell that she was going thorough would be done..gone...over.

But it would soon start again. We will have to teach her to drink the blood from animals and not humans. We need to expose her to the human scent little by little till she is okay around them and able to keep control...I have a feeling this is going to be hard...

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter is short. I tried though and you should be happy that I finally updated. I should have the next chapter up on...saturday...maybe Anyway review please!!!!!! 


	8. Authors Note 2

**Authors note please read!**

Okay so I've been doing a lot of thinking and when I first started doing this story I had intended on it being a one shot deal. So thats kind of why the first chapter has sex. I am thinking of adding a chapter before that. Because 1.) I have had a few people say that its kind of a rush and 2.) because I already have a pretty good idea for that chapter.

But before I do that, I would like to know if everyone else thinks thats a good idea to do this.

Please send me a message or a review on what you think about this idea.

Thanks

Heartxofxblack


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE READ!

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ!!!!**

Hello hello! I know its been forever since I updated. This year has been hectic. I hope you understand. New boyfriends, new computers, a lot of stuff with school.

Anyway, I've come to inform you that….I am no longer writing this story.,.KIDDDDDING!!! 

Im here to tell you I am going to be taking away the last two chapters I put up. I am older now since I started and have had better ideas and ways of writing. Since this story started I started writing a new story on Fictionpress. Under the same username of course. The story is called Look What I Did…

If you could it would make me really happy if you read it ( its about gay guys tho. If you don't like that then please don't read it.)

I'm sorry to do that…but I don't like the direction it was going and how Bella was acting. Its…..not her. And after reading the newest book and seeing the movie. I have better ways and ideas to throw into this story that for some surprising reason people actually like to read. 

Again, I am sorry for the long wait for updating. I hope to get a fresh new chapter up for everyone to read in the upcoming days here. Be prepared for usual weekly updates!! For I now I have a new much better computer to work on.

Thanks you guys. I'm really happy people are actually reading this. It feels great to know that one of my stories is actually doing well. 

-Heartxofxblack.


End file.
